What Went Wrong
by Goodbye Gilmore Girls
Summary: What if Luke had kept his promise an moved away when he and Lorelai broke up the first time. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Only this story.

* * *

**What Went Wrong?**

**Chapter 1**

This was the way she should have felt when she broke up with Max and Christopher or even Jason. She should have been lying in bed for days not wanting to eat or drink and only watching really old love movies. She had never felt this way before but deep down she had always known Luke was different. She had just never seen it but since she had she had been so happy, happier than she had been in a long while. The wedding changed all of that. He had said he didn't want to go but she pushed him. If she hadn't they wouldn't be broken up. What really bugged her was why she hadn't told him about the tequila night. Nothing had happened but she had hid it. Then she saw Christopher at the wedding she knew she would have to tell him. She knew something bad would happen as soon as Christopher opened his mouth, something always did. She just never though it would end up with her and Luke breaking up. She missed his coffee and their sleepovers but most of all she missed him; they way he made her feel, they way he made her laugh but most of how he made her feel loved. Now she was just lying in her bed all alone. She would occasionally forget he wasn't their and lean over to kiss him or just see him but was soon realised that he wasn't their, not any more.

"Mum." She heard Rory's voice from downstairs. "Mum! Where are you?" Lorelia heard her door open as Rory entered the room.

"Oh my god. Mum what happened"

"Luke" This was all she could get out.

"Luke?"

"Wedding" She had been at the wedding and had seen Luke storm off but her mum had said that everything was ok, that they were ok.

"What happened at the wedding?"

"We…We broke up"

"What". Rory couldn't believe it. She along with the rest of the town had known Luke and her mum were meant to be together. What had gone wrong?

"Mum, can you tell me what happened. It might make you feel better to get it off your chest."

Lorelia explained what happened to Rory. Right from the tequila night right up until Doose's a few hours before. The further into the story Lorelia got the more upset she became. When she finished she was so upset that Rory was scared. She had never seen her mum like this before. Her mum had always been strong. She was never the one to cry over a guy; that was until Luke. Rory knew she cared for Luke but she never guess she had fallen so hard for him. Lorelai had never opened up to a man like she did with Luke. This was because they were friends before they had gotten into a relationship. He knew all of her habits and her annoying obsessions. They also didn't have to go through that 'getting to know you' faze if the relationship.

"Mum try and get some sleep, it will do you good."

"No I'm fine. I don't need sleep." She kept trying to convince Rory that she didn't need to sleep but the more she tried to convince Rory the more tired she got. Eventually she gave up and closed her eyes.

* * *

"What are you doing?" 

"Will you just stand still."

This kiss was sweet, better then any other. The only thought that was running through her mind was "Wow. I'm kissing Luke and I like it. Wait I'm kissing Luke and I like it. I can't be kissing Luke. What will happen to our friendship? I can't loose that." She pulled away but as she did she started to regret it. The kiss had been amazing, definitely one of the best. She started to move in. She wanted to know if all of Luke's kisses would be like that or if it was a one time thing.

"What are you doing?"

"Will you just stand still" She tried to come up with a witty comment cause she knew he liked it but that was all she could come up with. The second kiss was as amazing as the first. It was deep and passiona…..

With that Lorelia woke up. She had been having the same dream almost every night since the break up. She hated it because it reminded her of everything she had and now lost. She missed him so much. She hadn't just lost her boyfriend but she had also lost her boyfriend. She knew at that moment that she had to fix it. She needed him back.

* * *

Why had he said that? He didn't want out. He wanted in; he wanted to be with her forever. He had loved her for the last 8 years. Everyone had known it. It had taken him a while to but he was so glad that he had. He had been so happy with her but he knew he would always be jealous of Christopher. He was Rory's father and Lorelai's first love. How was he to compete with that? When ever he came back something would happen between them. They would sleep together or they would even get back together. Luke was just scared that she would leave him for Christopher. He knew he was just being the jealous boyfriend, now ex, but that couldn't be helped. Even when they weren't together he would be jealous of any guy that was with her. They could spend all there time with her, kiss her, hug her. None of which he could have done. He had always been scared of taking the friendship to the next step because he was scared she wouldn't feel the same. If he had known she had he would have made his feeling known a very long time ago because then maybe they wouldn't be in this predicament. They could even possibly be married. He knew that that was a long shot but he was allowed to dream. 

"Luke we need some help down here," Lane yelled from downstairs bring Luke back to reality.

"Fine I'm coming." He didn't mean for it to come out so angrily but since Lorelai he didn't really care how he was perceived.

As soon as he entered the diner all he saw were happy and smiley faces. He felt like he could kill them all. He wasn't in a happy mood and wanted every one to feel the pain that he was feeling. The second thing he noticed was that they were all wearing these blue and pink ribbons. He had never notices them before. Why were they wearing them? What were they for? How long had people been wearing them? All of these questions went through his mind but were all answer but one simple sentence.

"Properly another one of Taylor stupid ideas." But then something in his head clicked. He remember back to the conversation that took place at the town meeting he and Lorelia had gone to right after they had gotten together. Did it have any thing to do with that? Was the town really that shallow? Did the town take what he said seriously?

* * *

"Okay, that's it. I've heard enough. This is my relationship -- mine, not yours, not yours, not yours, yours, but not yours. Mine and hers but not yours! There's not gonna be any more debating about whether or not it's a good idea if we're in a relationship, 'cause we're in a relationship." 

"Show them the horoscope" he heard Lorelai yell from the back of the room. This made him smile. He like the fact that she kept bringing up the horoscope. It showed that she really cared that he had kept it in his wallet all those years,

"But in the event of a break up..."

"There's not going to be a break up" _I Hope_

"Well, isn't he the optimistic fellow" Gypsy said from her chair in the front row.

"Fine. In case of a break up, I'll move. I'll close up Luke's Diner, I'll go far, far away, and that way you won't have to choose, okay? Every section in town can be pink." As he said that he though he saw Lorelai's face drop but he couldn't be sure.

"Can we have your word on that?" Taylor always wanted everything to be his way.

"You can have my word and a couple of middle fingers on that, Taylor."…

As Luke looked around the dinner he saw most people were wearing the pink ribbons. He knew what they were for, blue for him and pink for Lorelai. As he looked around the dinner and seeing most people wearing the pink ones he knew he had to keep his word. He was going to have to close up Luke diner. He was going to have to leave the only place he had ever called home. He was going to have to leave Star Hollow but most painful of them all he was going to have to leave Lorelai.

* * *

I hope you like the story. It is my first Fan Fic so please take it easy. Reviews are welcome. So are ideas. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few days since Lorelai had made her decision. Luke was it for her and she knew it. She had never wanted someone as much as she wanted Luke. She had made a plan. She was going to talk to him, even if he didn't want to hear it. That was the mistake she made last time. She just let him walk away from her without her letting him know how she felt. She was going to make him listen to her. She wasn't going to leave until he was hers again.

She went to her wardrobe and got out her favourite pair of jeans and the black v-neck shirt that she knew was his favourite. She grabbed her keys and her mobile and ran out the door. The closer she got to the diner the more nervous she got. As she got to the diner door she was so nervous she nearly ran home but running was what she had always done but Luke was different, she just knew it. She walked up to the door grabbed the door handle and pushed but the door didn't budge. She looked inside and noticed that no one was in there. She then saw the closed sign hanging on the door.

"What is going on? Luke is usually up by now." She asked herself.

"He kept to his word." Lorelai turned around and saw Taylor standing there.

"What do you mean?"

"He gave me his word that if the two of you broke up he would sell Luke's and move far far away."

"What! You mean he is gone." The tears started to swell up in the corner of her eyes.

"I'd say so. He left me this note this morning." Taylor held up a piece of paper. "All is says is for me to sell Luke's for him." With that Taylor walked away.

Lorelia couldn't believe he was gone. She was never going to see him again, never going to smell or drink his coffee again, never going to kiss him again, he was never going to be there to comfort her when she need. He was never going to be there. Did he really care for her if he just up and left and didn't even try to fix things with her. With that thought all the tears she had been holding in cam out. With hands over her face she ran over to the Gazebo. She didn't want people to see how upset she was, even though it was quiet obvious. Unbeknown to her a man in a green truck had seen the whole thing.

* * *

"Luke." Luke heard his name and pulled out of his little day dream and looked up to see Lane standing in front of him.

"Luke. We're really busy down here. Can you take some orders?" Lane handed him a notepad as he had now reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Do it your self." He said it with such angry in his voice that it shocked Lane. She knew he was upset but he didn't usually yell at her. Luke ran back upstairs. He went and sat on his bed. He wanted to cry but he couldn't.

He knew what he had to do. He would pack tonight and leave the following morning, early so no one would notice. He got up walked to his wardrobe and got out his two duffel bags. Both were falling apart but they would have to do. He didn't have a lot of stuff so he packed quickly but he suddenly was stopped in his tracks. There in front of him were the clothes Lorelai had bought him a few years back along with the flannel she used to wear to bed when she would stay at his house. He couldn't take them with him. They would remind his too much of her. He decided to leave them in his wardrobe. He had now finished packing so he decided to go to bed.

The next morning Luke woke up at 5:00. He got up had a shower, got dressed and got his bags but before he left he took one last took in his wardrobe. He decide just to tak the flannel Lorelai use to wear just so he had one memorabilia of her. He then got out some paper are started to write two letters. One to Taylor and one to Lorelai.

He drove firstly to Taylor's because it was on the way to Lorelai's and put his letter in his letter box. He then drove of to Lorelai's. He didn't want to see her. It was too much. He knew just seeing her would make him change his mind. As he got closer to the house he saw Lorelai running down the street.

"Must have run out of coffee.' He told himself. He was glad she wasn't going to be there. He drove up the driveway and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and places the letter on her door step. He walked back to his car. Before getting in he turned around and took one last look at her house. He loved that house. He even hoped that one day he may live in it. Driving away from it knowing that he may never see it again was one of the hardest things he had even had to do.

He decided to drive past the diner one last time. He was driving through the town square when he saw her. She was outside Luke's talking to Taylor. She kept looking from the closed sign to Taylor. After Taylor left he saw Lorelai put her hands over her face and run to the gazebo. He wasn't sure if he was to go over and comfort her. He knew if he went over there he would look into her eyes and he knew if he did that he wasn't going to leave but he still loved her and he wanted to make sure she was ok. What to do?

* * *

I hope you like it. Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Only this story.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em up. Please. I love the feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Why had he left? Did he hate her that much? He just up and left. What upset her the most was that he didn't even say goodbye. The only thing that hurt more was that he left without even trying to fix their relationship. The relationship must have meant a lot to him (can you hear the sarcasm). He just left her, no letter or anything. Was he too scared to say goodbye himself? He made her hear it from someone else, and from Taylor, why not Miss Patty. She would have at least been sympathetic. All this caused her to really revaluate he feelings and more importantly his feelings. She knew she loved him but how did he feel. The only question that she wanted answered was did he ever care for her and if he still did?

Lorelai didn't know how long she had been sitting there when all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and nearly fell over (not really fall over because she was already sitting down) when she saw who was standing behind her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have left by now." She asked him.

"I saw you and you looked upset so I decided to come over and see what was wrong." Luke said. Since Lorelai didn't respond he continued

"So what is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something was wrong?" Standing next to him and not breaking down in tears was one of the hardest things Lorelai had ever or would properly ever have to do but she couldn't show that she was hurting. She had to be strong. He didn't care for her so she just had to pretend like she wasn't dieing inside.

"Come on Lorelai. Remember I have known you for years. I know when you are upset." After Luke said it he realised it come out a little too harsh. He didn't want to get angry with her. Lorelai suddenly became very angry. Was he really asking her what was wrong? Was he that clueless?

"What's wrong Luke! What's wrong!" She was now yelling.

"You were going to leave. Well I assume you still are seeing those bags in your truck. You were going to leave with out even saying goodbye. I though you cared about me but I guess I was wrong. I wanted to fix it. That was why I cam to the diner. I thought you might want to fix it too but boy was I wrong. I though you were it for me. No sorry I knew you were it for me. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, have kids with you, grow old with you." Lorelai looked down at her feet. "I think I may have loved you." Luke was shocked she had never said that to anyone before. Luke was about to say something when she looked up.

"Don't try and make up now. I know you aren't interested so please go. I don't want to see you. Please go." He didn't move and inch.

"Fine I'll go."

Lorelai left before Luke could respond. He knew he had hurt her and hated to see her like that but there was nothing he could do about it know. He had ruined his chances with her. She had made that very clear to him. She wanted nothing to do with him and it broke her heart to walk away but she knew she had to do it.

She walked home knowing that there wasn't anything waiting for but her big empty house full of memories of her and Luke. As she walked home she got thing. He was the first guy she had every really let into her life. She already knew Rory loved him so she didn't need top worry about that. He had been her best friend for so long they didn't have to go through that weird stage of getting know each other which was great. Now looking back letting Luke in was her biggest regret. By letting him in she allowed herself to get hurt. Since she had never let a man in to this extent she had never really got hurt before.

By this time she was at her house. As she walked up the steps on her porch she noticed a letter on her doormat.

She walked over and picked it up. Lorelai was written on it in very familiar handwriting. She opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Lorelai,_

_By the time you read this I will already be in New York. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you in person but I knew if I did I wouldn't leave. Hearing you call me your ex-boyfriend the other night was too much. I couldn't take it. Then see you ever day eating a Western just killed me. I knew I had to get away because I hope that not seeing you may make this break up that little bit easier. Knowing that I am not with you just hurts too much. This is why I am leaving. Lorelai before I end this letter there is one thing you must know. I will love you for ever. There is no one who could take you out of my heart. You and Rory have been my family ever since you first walked into my diner 8 years ago. I will never forget how happy you made me but more importantly I will never forget you. _

_I will always Love You,_

_Luke_

As Lorelai read the letter she started to cry and for once in her life time she was speechless.

* * *

Sorry it's not very long but if you review the next will be longer. I promise. I am thinking the next chapter may be the last. I don't know. What do you think. Please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Thanks for the reviews.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Wow did she mean all the things she had said. Did she really want to marry him, did she really consider him the one? The main question he wanted answered was did she really love him. He knew she didn't get his letter because if she did she wouldn't have said and acted they way she did. He knew he should have talked to her first before he left. He was just scared that she didn't feel the same. He was convinced that she did because she had called him her ex-boyfriend the other night but he now guessed that he had been wrong. But because of this wrong assumption he had lost the only person that had made him happy, the only person who made him feel love. He had lost Lorelai, he had lost her forever. He knew there was only one thing he could do.

He walked back to his truck. He wasn't going to dwell on the past. He was going to move to New York and start a new life, away from Star Hollow, away from his past and away from Lorelai.

He got into his truck and started on the road to his new life. He tried to get her off his mind of her but he couldn't. He tried thinking about his parents but then thought about how much they would have loved Lorelai. Then tried thinking of what his life was going to be like in New York. He thought maybe he could open a coffee shop but the coffee reminded him of Lorelai. He kept remembering parts of there history. His mind went went back to the first time they meet.

* * *

The bells rung above the door but Luke didn't have time to look up, the diner was packed. 

"I need coffee. Please anyone. I am having serious withdrawal pains." No one answered her plea so she kept going.

"Is no one listening. Please I need Coffee." Still no one answered her so she walked up to the man serving the table next to her. He was wearing a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap.

"Hi. I need coffee." The man turned around and looked at her.

"You'll have to wait your turn." He walked of and went behind the counter. She followed him.

"Please I really need coffee."

"What are you doing?"

"You won't get me coffee, so I came to get some my self."

"Get away from behind my counter. This is my space. You are getting annoying. S sit down and wait your turn."

"Please. I need coffee. I haven't had a cup since 9 this morning." At this the Luke once again looked up from what he was doing.

"It's 9:45"

"Your point being" Luke gave this crazy lady a look and walked off. The crazy lady took a newspaper out of her bag and opened to the horoscope page.

"When is your birthday?"

"What?"

"Tell me when your birthday is?"

"Why."

"Cause I want to know."

"No."

"Why. Please. Please. Please. Please."

"Fine. November 10th."

"Thanks you." She stated writing something under Scorpio. Luke tried to read it but she just move the newspaper so he couldn't see it. She ripped it out and gave it to Luke. He read it. 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she will go away.'

"Do what the horoscope says."

"Fine." Luke walked over to the coffee machine and poured the coffee into the to go cup he had just placed in front of her. "I have given you coffee now go."

"Oh my God. This coffee is amazing."

"Thankyou. Now go."

"I'm guessing you are Luke. The town people are right. You are grumpy."

"Please do not talk about me behind my back." He gave her. This told her she had to be careful with what she sad around him. She ignored it.

The crazy lady got up out of her seat and started to walk towards the door before she turned around.

"Put that in your wallet. It will bring you good luck." With that she walked out the door.

* * *

Luke knew had a love her from that moment. She was crazy and annoying but very intriguing. He had had her but now she was gone. He had to move on. He would move on. He didn't know how long this was going to take but he knew. It was going to happen.

* * *

I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I decided to cut it into two chapters. Sorry if I don't incorporate your ideas into this chapter but I had already written it before I posted the last. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. 


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Sorry I won't be able to update for a while. I am going on Holiday and I won't be able to get to a computer. I have some ideas for some other stories whish I might post either before or after I leave.

Sorry about the inconvenience.

From Emma (Luke's Little Girl)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Really sorry that I haven't update for ages but I was on holiday and couldn't get to a computor. This is the last chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry If it's not as long as you would like but I'm not a great writer and can't really write for that long.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Lorelai just sat on her porch and started crying. What had she just done? Luke loved her and she had just stood there insulting him. He just stood there and took it all. She knew she had hurt him but she didn't realise how much until she read the letter.

The letter had explained everything. Why he hadn't tried to talk to her, why he didn't say good bye and why he had left. He was gone now and there was nothing she could do about it. She just sat on her porch crying. Her true love, the man she hoped to spend the rest of her life with was gone and no one knew were he was or maybe some one did. Lorelai ran inside and grabbed the phone to call Rory. She answered it after a few rings.

"Hello"

"Do you have Jess's number?"

"What"

"Do you have Jess's number?"

"Mum, why do you want Jess's number?"

"Because he is quiet possibly the only person Luke told."

"Luke told what." Lorelai started crying.

"Mum what is wrong?"

"Luke left and now I have to find him. I need him to come back. Now that I know how he feels." Rory heard the desperation in her mum's voice and decided not to push it any further.

"The only number of Jess's I have is from when we were together. It is 860 567 364. (A/N not a real number and I know they say that Jess doesn't have a mobile but he now got one just before they broke up.)

"Thanks Hun."

"Call me to tell how it all turns out."

"Ok. Love you. Bye"

"Love you too. Good Luck.' As soon as Lorelai hung up the phone she dial Jess's number.

"Hello"

"Did Luke tell you where he was going?"

"Well well well. Look who it is."

"Please Jess you have to tell me when he is. I need to know."

"Why? So you can yell at him again?" Lorelai could tell Jess was getting anger. "When he called me he didn't tell me what happened but I could tell he was heart broken. He never deserved that after all he did for you and Rory."

"Jess you don't understand but please if yo give me his address I was to make it better. Please Jess I will do anything. Please."

"Fine." Lorelia got a piece of paper and wrote down the address Jess told her.

"Thankyou so much Jess. I owe you forever." Lorelai hung up the phone, grabbed her bag and her keys are ran out the door. She got into the car and speed down the street in the direction of New York.

* * *

Luke was about 15 minutes away from New York when he look up at the sky and noticed it was about to rain(This was very hard considering it was about 9:15. He stoped the truck so he could put a tarp over his boxes because he didn't want his stuff to get wet. A few cars drove past while he was doing this so he didn't notice he one stoped behind him. 

"Luke." Luke didn't know if he had just imagined that voice or if it was really there so he just continued doing what he was going.

"Luke." This time the person had said this name a little louder so he knew he had heard it.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't turn around because he knew he would just look into those big blues and he wouldn't be able to speak.

"I came looking for you." Luke stopped what he was doing looked up at the front of his truck with his back still to the voice. He quickly looked back down and continued what he was doing.

"I got your letter."

"That's nice." The rain started falling very lightly. Luke started to hurry up so he wouldn't have to get wet.

"I just came to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did but I just want you to know that I meant everything I said. I still do. I just though I would say that I am really sorry and to see if you ."

"Sorry!" Luke turned around but avoided eye contact. "Why should I listen to you? When I tried to say sorry to you this morning you wouldn't listen. When I tried to ask you this morning to try again you didn't listen. So why should I now. Tell please. Tell me why I should listen." By the end of his speech Luke was yelling. He didn't want to but all his angry from this morning just came out and he found it very hard to stop.

"You don't have to listen." The look in Lorelai's eyes when she said this broke his heart. "I'm sorry I came Luke. I don't keep you. Bye." She turned around and walked back to her car and was about to get in when she felt someone pull her around. Before she could ask Luke why his lips where on hers. It took her a few moments to ease into the kiss but when she did it felt like the most natural thing in the world. They broke the kiss and stayed in a comfortable silence. It was Lorelai who broke the silence.

"Why did you do that?"

"I was giving you your answer."

"Answer?"

"Just because I asked you why I should listen doesn't mean I wasn't." He smiled at her, a smile she gladly returned.

They both leaned in for another kiss. The rain was now pouring down around them.

"Kiss in the Rain. How cheesy." Lorelai said between kisses.

"Only you knew that." They broke the kiss but stayed in each others arms. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

"How about if we go back to my house?" Lorelai said with a naughty smile on her face.

"I'm happy with that."

"I race you back to my house." Lorelai got into her car and speed of down the street before Luke had even got to his truck. When he did all he could think about was Lorelai. How had he got so lucky. He had had her. He over reacted and dumped her and still after that she still wanted him back. He didn't know how he got so lucky.

When he arrived at Lorelai house her car was already there. He hoped out of his car and walked to the door. He was about to knock when it flew open and a hand came out a pulled him in.

A few hours later Luke and Lorelai lay tangled in a mess on Lorelai's bed.

"I glad we made up cause was go to have that amazing make up sex."

"Lorelai."

"What. It's true." They lay there for a few minutes just trying to savour the moment.

"Luke. I was wondering since all you stuff is already in you truck is out side I was wondering if… well do you want to… move in. If you don't want to I understand but if…" She was cut of by his lips on hers.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Luke kissed her all his might with then lead onto round two for that night.

The next morning when Luke woke up first he was about to get up and make breakfast but he looked over at Lorelai and decide to stay in bed for a little longer.

When Lorelai woke up she looked over at Luke.

"Morning. How long have you been up."

"Only a little while." He leaned in for a kiss which a gladly accepted. "Good morning. Now I am going to get up and make breakfast. Any preferences."

"You."

"Funny. No really what do you want for breakfast."

"The works please." Luke got up and got dressed. Lorelai just watched with a huge smile on he face. She knew that this was how she was going to spend the rest of her life. She loved Luke and loved being with him. She didn't have to change to be with him. She wasn't with his to piss off her mother. She wanted to be with him because she liked being with him. He was it of her and she was so happy she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

I have considered doind a sequal. I'm not sure. Please tell me if you think I should. Please R&R. 


End file.
